


Nii-San!! Stop Lazing around!

by Casey_Sagarc1121



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Sagarc1121/pseuds/Casey_Sagarc1121
Summary: This is about a Servamp AU, made by http://www.crazyanime3.tumblr.com Anyway since i have a friend looking at this so just text me to ask about the characters, here they are in age order thoughKuro/Sleepy AshHugh/Old ChildJeje/Doubt DoubtWrath/The MotherHyde/LawlessGluttony/World EndLily/All of LoveTsubaki/Who is Coming/Tsu-Tsu





	

The windows softly shook as the cold morning wind blew past the tiny house, most occupants were awake except for one. The oldest, Sleepy Ash, he was curled up on his large bed of pillows and blankets. His eyes were crusted over and his breathing is irregular from the cold or whatever he has been coming down with. In the young adult's mind he counted... '5....4....3....2.....1.....' once his mind hit one his door slammed open. "SLEEPY ASH-NII!!!!!!!!" A loud 8 year old screamed, which made the older male have to pry his poor eyes open. "What.. Lawless..?" "I need to practice my lines!!!!!!!!" "Go get Wrath to help you.." "She is trying to get World End to take a bath." "Then get Jeje or Hugh" "Jeje is getting Lily dressed and Hugh is getting ready for work." "Then have Mahiru help.. I just need 20 more... hours.." The bluenette neet closed his eyes and fell back against his pillows. His moment of peace was short lived when a head slammed into his stomach. His whole body jerked up and he felt like he was about to puke, he swallowed it and sighed "Okay.. I will help.." he mumbled as he picked up his baby brother. As they practiced Lawless's lines, Wrath came over and asked her Nii-san to get Tsubaki, which he did.. Eventually he was rushing around, doing small things for each of his siblings. His head pounded and his hands got sweaty and started to shake "Nii-san.. Are you alright? You don't look so good." Hugh said and put his hand against the small of his only older brother's back. Kuro finally felt his legs giving out, luckily his arms were void of Tsubaki as he collapsed to his knees.

"S-Sleepy Ash?! G-Guys!! Nii-San just collapsed!!" Hugh tried to say calmly, but his voice only showed concern. The first ones to rush in were the two trouble makers and the little fairy. "Ash-Nii? Are you alright?" Lily asked as he ran over to Sleepy Ash "Yeah... I...I-I'm fine....." "You're lying. You're sick aren't you?" Sleepy Ash looked down at his baby brothers "yeah.. I haven't been feeling well.. But I didn't exactly want to worry you guys..." Ash whispered and got a tiny bit bashful "Go Rest. We are all going to stay home with you." Wrath said as she walked into the room, carrying Tsubaki "Now get to bed." she said and looked at Jeje and Hugh who lifted up their stick thin brother. "come on nii-san..." Jeje whispered as he carried Sleepy Ash to bed, both gently dropped him on his bed. The lamp was turned on and Ash was tucked in "Thanks.." Ash whispered as he was handed Tsubaki "You're lucky he has gotten his shots." Wrath said as she left, Ash was left to cuddle Tsubaki. Ash managed to fall asleep soon and was snoring with Tsubaki.

((I will finish this if you want))


End file.
